Breaking Dawn Quotes of the Day Paragraphs
by Addicted2Emmett
Summary: Just a product of my overactive imagination - a short story for every Quote of the Day from BD. Written before the release of book four. Oneshot... or Nineteenshot, if you want to get technical!


Author's Notes

So because i am in love with twilight "past the boundries of sanity" and i was pretty sure i was going to have to be addmitted to an asylum sometime during the wait for BD, i dealt with my anxiety the best way i knew how - i wrote! I got the idea to write a paragraph about each quote about 3 days before the book was released, and i couldn't let it go. Three times, i was up until 2:30 in the morning, writing stories. Priority problems? My friend (EmmettsGurl) and i had been endlessly theorizing about Book 4 (who wasn't?) and this was a good way to put it all down. Some of the stories you see below were based on ideas that i knew probably weren't true, but i thought that they would be easier or funner to write. I'm not going to pretend that i had _anything _right about BD, but i wasn't _quite _as off as the stories below. They are way messed up, but enjoy them for what they are! see if you can find the quote in each paragraph...

The Cake

I was starting to wonder if it was only to me that Edward was impossibly selfless. But even if that was true, I was really enjoying watching Edward fight Alice over the wedding cake.

I had whined to Edward how a cake was totally unnecessary. Everyone was going to expect me to shove a piece of the flowery, three-layer cake that Alice had selected into Edward's face, and I refused to do that. It tasted like dirt to Edward, and I wasn't going to make him eat that on his wedding day. Besides, it made me look bad! All around, the cake was totally unnecessary. It was just throwing more money away…

So, in yet _another _effort to make me completely happy, Edward was now arguing with his sister Alice over the issue of a massive flour-and-icing confection.

"Fine," announced Alice, suddenly smug. "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."

"Why don't you just tell me who wins?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Excellent. I do!" Alice exclaimed with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Fine, Alice," I broke in. "Get the stupid cake. I couldn't care one way or another, because I will not be eating it, and neither will Edward." Then, making an effort to sweep gracefully from the room, I tripped over my own feet, which set Alice and Edward laughing behind me. And, in spite of myself, I had to smile too.

Breakdown

I wasn't sure what on earth I was doing. I knew that nearly the entire town was out there. The whole town – except the one person I needed to see. I had checked with Alice, and she had honored my wish – Jacob was not on the guest list.

But, despite my promise to myself – the one where I would never shed another tear for Jacob Black – I had thrown myself on the king-sized bed in Edward's room, and I was sobbing.

I knew is was due to walk down the aisle in the Cullen's immense backyard in less then ten minutes, and that Alice would be going frantic, and still, I couldn't find it in myself to even try to stop the flow of tears.

How could I do this? I knew this was what I wanted, but how could I hurt Jake this way? And Charlie, and Renee, and Angela… how could I do this to them?

I'd made my choice. I had known this would be hard all around, but hadn't known how deep the pain would stab. I could feel it, as if Jacob and I were telepathically connected. I was _hurting _him. And it hurt me too. Not my own pain – that I would take without complaining. No, what hurt me was Jake's pain. I could feel him hurting, I could feel his pain.

And it was all because of _me._

This realization sent out a fresh wave of tears so strong, it was amazing that I could hear the door creak open. Expecting an angry Alice, I made a feeble attempt to wipe my tears away. My make-up was history by now, but it really didn't matter to me.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I began thickly, turning. "I just-" I broke off suddenly, realizing that it wasn't Alice who stared at me with wide eyes.

It was Mike Newton.

I knew I must be a sight – the weeping bride, her train and dress covering the king-sized four poster, sobbing with her head in her hands. But still, he should at least have the manners to close his jaw!

"Umm…hey Bella…I was just looking for the bathroom," Mike stammered awkwardly. "Alice Cullen's going crazy, you know," He noted, still visibly uncomfortable.

"I can't go down there, Mike!" I stammered. "I can't! I just can't hurt everyone this way! I can't just let you all go, can't say goodbye-" I could feel myself losing control, gasping for air, so I cut off my babbling.

"Bella," consoled Mike, hesitantly reaching toward me, then dropping his hand. "It's just a wedding, then college. We'll all still see you – it's not really goodbye…"

"You're wrong." I glanced up into his eyes. "I'm not; I'll never see you again! Any of you; not Charlie, or Renee, or Jake… Oh Mike, how will I go on?" My lip was quivering, and I bit down to stop the shaking.

I bit down mentally too. I knew I'd said too much during my anxiety attack, and I had to get out there. I blanched at the thought of facing Alice, but I lifted my head up anyway. And once again, I vowed to myself that I would move on. I could never see Jacob again, and I would not mourn for him any longer. I was committing myself to Edward, every single bit. And from then on, no piece of me would be Jacob's Bella. I looked at the engagement ring on my finger, and it stiffened my resolve. Now and forever I was purely Edward's Bella. That was me.

And that's when Jake walked in.

Jealous

I would never tell Edward how jealous I was that Tanya's clan had been invited. Of course they would be, what did I expect? They were practically extended family to the Cullen's, the only other band like them in their dietary habits. But still, Edward had told me of Tanya's interest in him, my _fiancé…_

But I wasn't going to ruin the perfect moment. Edward and I were sitting on the floor of the forest behind his house, our backs propped up against a fallen tree. I was slouched down, with my head pressed to his ivory sweater. The rise and fall of his chest was soothing, lulling me into a peaceful sleep. And every time his lips touched my hair, with the gentlest of pressure, I let out a sigh of contentment. I could feel his breath whoosh out and blow strands of my hair every time I squeezed his hand, or kissed his palm.

Utterly content, I moaned softly. "Edward," I murmured into his chest.

"Yes, love?" I could hear the love and concern that saturatedhis voice.

"I love you…so much…" I craned my neck to kiss his snow cold neck.

He laughed softly. "I know." And then he tipped my chin up, using only one finger, and began to kiss me softly.

His marble lips moved softly with mine, yet somehow still intense. My head whirled – I'd forgotten to breathe. Again. It would be a relief when I was a vampire and didn't have to break the kiss, gasping for air.

And even as I panted, he continued to kiss me. His granite arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer, as my hands caressed his icy face. My fingers knotted in his hair as his hair, and even though I wasn't strong enough to pull him closer, he realized my wish and mashed his lips even harder against mine. And we moved together, breathed together.

Finally, he broke the kiss. I lay back against his chest, breathing heavily. I waited for the line about risking my life, or asking me to behave, but it didn't come. When I looked up, his ocher eyes were shining, and my favorite crooked smile was in place on his angel's face. He, too, was breathing harder than usual, and there was a playful, yet still intense look about his eyes. His eyes bored holes in mine as I gazed at him.

I don't know how long we sat like that, hands intertwined, gazing into each other's faces. Until a clear, ringing, voice broke the peaceful silence.

"Ah, Edward, I've missed you." Startled, I looked up to see a gorgeous strawberry blonde gazing at the two of us. Of course, she was prettier than almost anyone I'd ever seen – because, of course, she wasn't human.

"Tanya," Edward replied, his tone polite but with an undercurrent of protective menace. He squeezed my hand tighter in his iron grip. So this was Tanya…

"May we talk alone?" She requested courteously, not acknowledging me.

Edward's tone changed, and the hostility I could read in his eyes shifted into his voice. "I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Tanya. I know what you've come to say – and I apologize, but that isn't a conversation that I really want to have right now. Or ever. I've made up my mind, Tanya. I'm sorry." His tone was final.

Tanya hid her shock quickly, but not before I watched it flit across her face. "If that's how you feel, Edward," she shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Just think about what you're giving up – for this." She then eyed me contemptuously, disdainfully. At least she'd acknowledged me.

"Tanya, I'd appreciate it if you would address Bella by her name from now on, if you don't mind." Edward's voice was cold and unfriendly.

"Of course. After all, Bella and I will be seeing rather a lot of each other. I still have to stay for the wedding." She smiled then, and it was hard to think of her as one of the good vampires. And with that, she sauntered back into the damp, mysterious woods.

Strategy

"Emmett, you don't understand!" I was frantic. "When Edward bites me, all ten – or maybe there's more now – of the Quileute werewolves are going to target your family! I won't let a war be started over me!"

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "And you don't think we can take 'em out." It wasn't a question. The way he phrased it made me feel like an idiot. The sarcastic grin on his heartbreakingly beautiful face made his confidence clear.

"No, I don't! Not without one of you getting hurt in the process! Emmett, they're as tall as a horse, and almost as strong as you!"

Emmett laughed loudly. "Bella," his teeth gleamed. "Do you honestly think some overgrown dog can take out _these _guns?" He flexed his biceps, twisting his fists from side to side. I had to admit, It was Impressive.

"I'm worried! I can't have my family fighting those, those, those _DOGS_!" But by the way Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the living room, I could tell he wasn't listening to me. "Emmett, they're huge!" I added desperately.

"Ooo, Scary!" he smirked at me.

"Argh!" annoyed, I stomped from the room in a huff.

I could still hear him laughing when I reached the kitchen.

Party

"Come on, come on," Emmett and Jasper tried unsuccessfully to coax Edward from the room. Edward was just sitting with me on the couch, watching it all with a half amused, half exasperated expression. I giggled.

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "Jasper?" he grinned, turning to his brother. "I think it's time we resort to" _crack _"Brute strength." Jasper laughed and nodded. They began to stalk slowly towards Edward, slapping their fists into their palms. Edward just smiled and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Jasper pounced on Edward. He grabbed one arm while Emmett grabbed the other. Then, lifting him off the couch, they planted him securely between them.

"Bachelor party!" Jasper smiled mischievously. I wondered what they had planned.

"Jasper?" I wondered if I wanted to know this… "What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club, are you?" I asked, only half joking.

Emmett and Jasper both laughed loudly, the sound bouncing through the family room. Jasper grinned at me. "do you really think we could find a place like that in Forks?" Jasper asked me jokingly.

"Not that we haven't tried…" Emmett put in with a suggestive smile. We all laughed then, and I realized that I would just have to wait until they got back to find out what they did – if I could even convince Emmett to tell me.

"Bye, Edward!" I sang. "Have fun!" And all I could do was laugh as his brothers frog-marched him out the front door.

Baseball

I would never have thought that I'd see Charlie play baseball with the Cullen's. But, as usual, Alice changed the plans due to what she had _seen, _and here we were, in the Cullen's favorite clearing. Granted, the bases were not a third of a mile apart this time, and Alice was pitching to Jasper incredibly slow – well, slow for her anyway; this time you could actually see the ball – it still was a crazy thing.

Charlie and I decided to be a type of relay team – he would hit, due to my non-existent hand eye coordination, and I would run, due to him being slightly out of shape.

I watched Emmett hit the ball for the other team, and stifled a giggle – the look on his face! For Charlie's sake the Vampires were only allowed to hit into the MLB outfield range. Emmett looked like he was actually in pain trying to control his swing like that!

It almost made me sad to watch Edward run. He could have still run a six minute mile at the speed he was going, but knowing how fast he could _really _go, and how much he loved to run, it was sad to deny him that freedom. Still, he looked happy enough. When I mentioned that earlier, he laughed and told me he'd _always _be happy – just as long as we were together.

I watched Alice pitch the ball to Jasper for the last time. Then suddenly, the ball fell from her hand, and her face went dead and blank. My pulse began to race, blood pounded in my ears. I was aware that Alice was seeing something that was coming, something ahead – and it didn't look good.

Carlisle and Esme were both already at her side mumbling to each other. Then suddenly her head snapped up and her eyes darted to Charlie – clearly checking that he wasn't suspicious. Then she muttered something to Esme, whose granite skin seemed to wrinkle up around her forehead, but the smoothed out.

What had Alice just seen? Did it involve me? Or the rest of the Cullen's? What if it was just – _gulp_ – Edward? Theories and questions rebounded inside my head.

Charlie broke my chain of thought – clearly he had not noticed anything amiss. "C'mon Bells," he called cheerfully. "We're up to bat."

The Cake (Part 2)

"Alice." Edward said, steel in his voice. "We've had this discussion before. No Cake."

"Edward, we can draw this out, and we can argue, or you could give in now, but at some point-"

Edward cut Alice off. "Whose wedding day is it, Alice? Which woman in this room should get to choose?"

Alice pouted. "I know what's best for her. I know what she'll really want in the long run. She'll thank me for all of this someday – a few centuries from now."

I shook my head at Alice, slightly amused, but mainly just disbelieving. How could she still convince herself that this was what I wanted? The only way I would want a cake is if I wanted to cause Edward pain. The thought was so ridiculous I nearly laughed out loud.

"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating." Edward insulted, starting to look really annoyed.

Alice just glared.

Edward turned to me; looking so incredibly gorgeous I felt my heartbeats stutter. "Bella?" he asked. "What would _you_ like in regards to the cake?" He winked at me.

I giggled. "Alice?" I requested innocently. "May I see the cake picture again?" I held back another snicker. I had an idea that I imagined would make my views perfectly

Clear on the subject.

"Sure, Bella!" from her self-satisfied tone, Alice clearly thought I must be coming around.

I took the magazine ad from Alice, gazed at it for a moment, and then ripped the paper in half.

Alice's expression was scandalized. "Bella!" she was shocked. "That cake is a Jacques Mercado original! Do you know how much trouble it was to even _ask _them to make it in that color? You can't just go around ripping things like that to-"

She paused when she realized that Edward and I were laughing to hard to listen. She glared at us. "Fine, then," Alice sulked. "No cake. But in 100 years Bella, you'll regret it, I swear you will." She stomped from the room, Calling "Esme!" as she went.

I started to feel a little guilty. But then Edward's lips were at my ear, chuckling softly. "Don't feel bad," he laughed. "It's good for her to not get her way every once in a while." And then he kissed me, and I forgot about any guilt I may have had.

Thrashing

"Try and sleep, love," Edward murmured into my hair. "You've got a big day ahead tomorrow."

I groaned. The rehearsal dinner was tomorrow. Ugh.

He laughed at my reaction. I sighed and just listened to the beautiful sound. He was right, I really should try. So I snuggled deeper into his stone chest listening to him hum my lullaby, and did my best to just pass out.

That night I had a nightmare. I dreamt I was kneeling over the alter, grasping Edward's hands. But the familiar, black-brown eyes did not belong to Edward. The most startling difference wasn't the color. It was the shocking amount of pain they held. And staring into them, I was in anguish. My marriage was hurting Jake. It cut worse than any blade. And the worst part was that he still loved me. He still felt that he had to put on a brave face – all for me. That's when I started screaming.

When I woke myself up, the first thing I noticed was the fluffy white dandruff that seemed to cover my entire body. Dazed, I sat up. "Why am I covered in feathers?" I questioned myself.

Edward's velvet voice startled me. "you were having a nightmare," he explained softly. "you were thrashing in your sleep. I thought it inconsiderate to wake you."

"I still don't understand the feathers," I said, confused.

"I think you must have been in a lot of pain. You were ripping pillows in your sleep. I gave you a little bit of help at the end, accidentally." Even as low as his voice was, I could hear the pain behind the words. I must have been talking again.

Remorse flooded through me. I remembered the promise I had made to myself that night in the tent, on our camping trip. I started crying as I realized I had broken it again. It seemed that no matter what I did, I couldn't help but hurt Edward. I was a horrible person. How could I make this better?

I knew the answer to that. I couldn't.

"I love you," I whispered, my voice low and intense. "More than anything in the whole world."

Even though the pain didn't completely leave his face, I could see the hurt behind his absurdly gorgeous features lessen. It made me feel a little bit better,

"And I love _you," _He replied. "More than you could possibly imagine."

"I think I have a pretty good idea," I teased. "Otherwise _this_ wouldn't be on my finger." I held out my left hand and admired the gorgeous engagement ring that sparkled there.

He smiled. "I'm glad you're beginning to realize your self-worth."

"Not really," I disagreed lightly. "I've just realized how ridiculous you can be."

He laughed quietly. "Sleep, Bella. No more nightmares. Sweet dreams, love."

And, against his cool, granite chest, I drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Preparation

I fought the urge to bolt from the room as Alice and Rosalie fussed over every minute detail of my hair and make-up. _They'd just drag you back, _I reasoned with myself. I settled for tapping my toe anxiously, scheming up ways to get out of this.

"Alice?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Mmm?" she murmured, focused on her work.

"Why are you guys doing this to me? I mean, we both know it's a wasted effort. I'm just too plain! I don't look right, no matter what make-up I put on."

Alice was suddenly paying attention. "No one will dare call you plain when I'm through with you, Bella." She promised, vehement.

"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood," I muttered under my breath. Rosalie's gorgeous, full lips turned up in a smile, and she looked like she was fighting the urge to laugh. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Trust us Bella," Rosalie laughed. "We're pretty good at this."

And I knew it would do no good to argue, so I settled in to endure another wasted half-hour.

Slip

"Edward Cullen!" I gasped. "Tell me you didn't! You couldn't have!" _no, no, no! _He could _not_ be saying this.

But Edward avoided my gaze and just looked at his feet.

I gasped again. "Edward, you _didn't_!" I wailed, even though I knew that he had. "How could you put me through that? How could you do that to _Him_?" I knew I was being selfish, but I didn't care. I couldn't put Jake through that. Not after what I'd already done.

I could not _believe _that Edward had the nerve to invite Jake here, on my wedding day. I'd explicitly told everyone that I wouldn't put Jacob through that. Because I knew Jake, and I knew he'd feel like he had to come. And I wouldn't do that to him. I knew how painful it would be.

"Oops." Edward mumbled, still examining his shoes. "Look, it's not as bad as you think. With the invitation, I also sent him a letter explaining that you didn't want me to invite him because you didn't want to put him in pain. But I told him if it was me, I'd want the option." He finished quietly.

I had to admit that it was a little better. But I was still worried that Jacob would feel like he had to be here, for me.

"I'm sorry," he lifted my chin, and I gazed into his scorching, golden eyes. "Will you ever forgive me?"

How could he believe otherwise? "Of course, Edward. I know you meant well."

His stone arms enveloped me, and, after hugging him for a moment, I stood on tip-toes so I could kiss him.

Homemade

I was freaking out.

My dress was perfect – except for one crucial thing.

I didn't have a train.

Yesterday Alice had promised me that it would be here today, and there was still no sign of it. She told me that she ordered it from the same designer that the wedding cake would have come from, had I not been so stubborn, and the Jacques was probably just putting on the finishing touches.

I ran up to Alice and Jasper's room, where I knew Alice, my maid of honor, was, along with my bridesmaids – Rosalie, Angela, and Jessica – Esme, and Renee. Renee and Esme had made great progress as friends, but that wasn't something I could dwell on right now, as I darted up the stairs.

"Alice!" I burst into the room. "Is my train-" I broke off when I saw all six of them lined up, beaming, holding a long piece of lacy, white fabric. I instinctively knew that this was the missing piece for my gown, and that it didn't come from a French designer.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I ran to hug each one of them. "Did you guys _make_ this?" I asked incredulously. "How did you do it so fast? It only took you a day…" I marveled.

Renee laughed. "Alice wouldn't let us do anything else. Every time we tried, she all but ripped our throats out." She smiled at me, clearly proud of her work.

Alice just grinned sheepishly. I ran to hug her again. "Thank you so much!" I whispered in her ear. "It's perfect!"

I spent the next forty-five minutes modeling the train from every angle, knowing that it was infinitely more precious and personal than anything from an expensive, foreign designer ever could be.

Anxiety

"I can't do it, Edward!" my fingers tightly gripped the collar of his light blue shirt, pulling his face to mine. "I can't walk down the isle in front of all those people! I just can't!"

Edward shushed me calmly. "Hush, Bella. You'll do great tomorrow. I _know _you will."

The conviction in his voice gave me a little bit of hope. But I was still panicking.

"Rest, my Bella. Sleep well."

"I can't sleep! I'll have nightmares." I was having an anxiety attack.

"Do you want me to sing to you? I'll sing all night if it will keep the bad dreams away." He had no idea how good that sounded.

"Well, that might help a little bit," I murmured, trying not to let him now how good that sounded. It comforted me to know that he would do this for me, because it helped me know how much he loved me. I knew he would do anything for me, anything in the world.

He began to sing then, softly, but still piercingly gorgeous. The melody of my lullaby wove through the notes, and, in a matter of minutes, I succumbed to sleep.

Denial

"It's your choice, Jacob. Either way, you only have a matter of minutes." Carlisle spoke in soft, calming, tones, but I could see the conflict raging in his eyes, and the effort it took to make this offer.

"Over my pile of ashes!" Rosalie hissed. "Carlisle, how can you offer that to a _dog_ like him? How can you ask something like_ that _to join our family?"

"Rose," Emmett began, but a look from Rosalie silenced him quickly.

"Dog or not, it's still a life." Carlisle responded quietly. "I can't just let him die. I had to offer."

All this was just background noise. I fought against the pain - pain so strong I could feel it physically – that threatened to pull me under. How could Jake have gotten hurt bad enough for it to come to this? Why? Why did this have to happen now? Why? I struggle to remain in control of my emotions.

"Carlisle, I can't let you-" she stopped as Jacob began to speak.

Jake's voice was weak, but decided. "Thanks, bloodsucker, but I can't accept your offer. It goes against who I am. But it means a lot that you cared enough to ask."

"Farewell, then, Jacob," Carlisle replied formally.

I realized what was happening, and I screamed in denial. I rushed foreword to where he was lying. "No, Jake!" I cried. "You can't die! You can't leave me!" my voice was pure hysteria.

"I have to, Bella. And I've done what I needed to. I've protected you." His face was oddly peaceful as he said this.

"No Jake, no!" I cried, my salty tears falling on his warm face and bare chest.

He reached up to touch my face softly, and then whispered my name. "Bella," he breathed quietly. And with that, Jacob slipped away.

Apology

I knew I couldn't leave things like I had with Jake. And I knew I had to see him again. This was what I was thinking about, making Charlie's dinner, when I suddenly felt Edward's arms around me. He must have snuck in my window - front door was way too creaky.

Edward's presence made me feel bad for thinking about Jacob. I was engaged now. I'd made my choice – I needed to let Jake go.

And I knew that I couldn't. It was a painful sensation – knowing that what I couldn't do and what I had to do were the same thing. Almost as if I was the object of a tug-of-war game; being pulled to pieces.

I could feel my thoughts reflected on my face as I turned to Edward. I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes.

"What are you thinking about, love?" he asked. The tone of his voice made me think that he had already guessed the direction of my thoughts, so I decided that honesty was the best policy.

"I was thinking about Jake, actually," I hung my head, feeling bad – intensely so.

He surprised me by laughing. "You look so guilty—like you've committed a crime." He laughed again.

I was shocked. "You're not angry? Or jealous?"

He shook his head, still smiling. "Of course not. He was your best friend. And you're right. You can't leave things that way. You need to see him."

I was so happy he understood. And I didn't have to feel guilty – because Edward agreed with me. This realization made my chest swell with happiness.

Edward really was the perfect man.

Volturi

I listened raptly as Carlisle explained to Sam what Alice had seen. His explanation of the Volturi was very similar to the one Edward had given to me, minus the suicide details. Sam nodded, and his expression was pained.

"This is not something our treaty anticipated. This is a danger to every human in the area."

Carlisle nodded, but added: "We are fairly sure that they are only coming to check if Bella is still human, and if she is, it's true, they will kill her." I shuddered. "But to assure she is not, we have to take measures that the treaty prohibits.

Sam frowned.

"You see our dilemma."

Sam nodded. He hesitated, and then spoke. "Maybe we'll have to… modify…the treaty." He mumbled, looking like he regretted voicing his idea.

Paul and Quil both started protesting, but Sam raised his hand and they fell silent.

Carlisle nodded. "Modifications might be in order." Emmett grinned widely.

"We should get this down on paper, but I think the main idea is that, for the good of the town and reservation, you will have to bite Bella. To change her." Edward squeezed my hand. "But," he added. "Rest assured, that if you lose control and kill her, you will answer to us." He cracked his knuckles threateningly.

Carlisle nodded. "You have my word."

One of the Quileute boys, I couldn't tell who, snorted. Apparently, the word of a vampire didn't mean much to the wolves.

Carlisle and Sam shook hands, and then, at the exact same moment, all the werewolves stood, and left the clearing.

Questions

I was so excited. I was hanging out at the Cullen's, waiting for Edward and Carlisle to be done working on whatever was hidden in the garage so Edward and I could go on our date. He told me that we were going to our meadow, to have what he called a "question session", where we could ask each other whatever we wanted: About our childhood, our plans for the future, defining moments in our lives, whatever. I was really excited to learn more about his human life. But right now I was just chatting with Rosalie and Emmett.

"So, Rose," Emmett began, his topaz eyes twinkling. "Since Edward and Bella have big plans tonight, what do _you _want to do tonight?" he bumped his eyebrows up and down, smiling mischievously. I was pretty sure I could guess the direction of Emmett's thoughts.

Rosalie turned to Emmett. "Quite honestly, Emmett, _I'd_ like to beat you dead for saying that in front of Bella!"

But then they laughed, and I joined in. We talked and laughed a little more until Edward, before I could suspect, ran into the room, scooped me up in his arms, and darted out the door.

I could still hear Emmett laughing at my expression as Edward dumped my in the passenger seat of his car.

Emotion

"I want you to be happy, Bella," Jake told me, but it didn't quite convince me.

Jake and I were standing just inside the forest that circled the forest, less than five minutes before the wedding march was due to start playing. All the Cullens were standing close by, just out of sight, but Jake seemed determined to forget that they were there.

I couldn't work out what I felt for Jacob. I knew that I would always love him, and that it would never be enough. I knew that the love I felt for him was more than friendship, yet it wasn't as romantic as the love I felt for Edward. I knew I had to let him go, and I also knew that I couldn't. I was so confused.

I knew Jake must be feeling the same way, because we were both struggling for words; I could see it on his face.

"You didn't have to come here Jake," I told him gently.

"I know. But I felt like I should be here."

"Thanks, Jacob. That means a lot to me." Why was I encouraging this? What was I doing?

Suddenly, I heard Jasper's honey-smooth voice cut through the forest. "I can't understand. I can't bear this!" he cried, then streaked from the forest.

"Jacob, I have to go. Thank you for coming. I'll miss you." And against my better judgment, I wrapped my arms around his waist for a brief moment.

When we broke apart, he started walking towards the forest. He turned back to me. "Bye, Bells. Love you." He whispered.

"Love you more," I whispered back.

He laughed humorlessly. "I know."

And then he strode off into the forest, and, looking at his shrinking back, I instinctively knew that that was the last time we would ever talk.

Spying

I couldn't believe they hadn't seen, heard, or smelled me yet.

I was concealed in a bush in the forest, watching Jacob argue with Seth Clearwater.

"I can't let her do that, Seth! I can't let her go through with it!" Jacob's face was tortured.

"Jacob, she's made her decision." Seth laid a hand on Jake's shoulder consolingly.

"Do you think I care about her choice?" Jacob asked. "I can't be responsible for that! It can't be my fault!"

"Jake, it's not your fault. It has nothing to do with you."

"If I don't stop her, it is my fault! I let it happen! I have to stop her!"

Seth's voice was soft, yet still firm. "Jacob, you'll hurt her. Let her go."

And then Jacob began to sob, helpless, broken, sobs. As I fought the overpowering urge to run out and comfort him, Jake exploded into a wolf and took off into the trees.

Stubborn

We were all still laughing at Alice's reaction. It may have been rude, but her face was just hilarious. You'd have thought she'd seen this coming: What type of psychic doesn't check to see if people will like their surprise honeymoon gift?

Alice had given Edward and I a trip for two to a remote Polynesian island, which would have been wonderful, but we already had plans to go to Alaska. For reasons other than just a honeymoon…

When she, with much fanfare, announced her gift to Edward and I, with the whole Cullen family present – a family that I was now officially part of – and we had tried to remind her politely of our Alaska plans, she had put on her pout face, cried "it's just not fair! Everything was supposed to be perfect!", stomped her foot, and stormed off to her room.

Carlisle laughed again. "Still stubborn. I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome."

We all laughed again at that, and I knew deep in me, that this was where I belonged. This was my family now, now and forever. I laughed again just to make the feeling of rightness and belonging last longer.

End Notes

so that's it. I know several are very un-plausible, but fun just the same. review please! constructive critism is appreciated, but don't hurt me...


End file.
